


Spring Fever

by insomniacchronosaurus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changbin jisung and felix are mentioned, i should be sleeping but instead i'm doing this, lil warning for language-i drop an f bomb in seungmin's inner monologue, seungjin - Freeform, short lil fluff, they go to college in japan, this is the first fic i've ever posted on here so pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacchronosaurus/pseuds/insomniacchronosaurus
Summary: Seungmin has a crush on Hyunjin that he can normally ignore, but as flowers blossom and grow, so do Seungmin's feelings.





	Spring Fever

"The flowers are so pretty, Minnie! But you know what's prettier?"

"What?"

"You." Hyunjin winked as Seungmin blushed.

The two were sitting in a park near campus, drinking smoothies and drawing. Well, Seungmin was drawing. Hyunjin had tossed aside his notebook in frustration because the squirrels would never stay still long enough for Hyunjin to draw them.

It was April in Tokyo, so many tourists fluttered about. Usually Seungmin didn't mind having to translate when English speakers or fellow Koreans passed by, but today he kept feeling irritation flare up when he had to stand up and point out directions, because that meant he'd lose whatever form of physical contact Hyunjin had been offering at that moment. Whether it was the elder's head on his shoulder or linked arms, Seungmin felt warm and squishy inside at it all, and dropped when they had to let go. Normally Seungmin dealt with his feelings for Hyunjin by just repressing and ignoring them. But on a day when Hyunjin was just so cuddly and flirty, and filled with so much joy and adorable giggles at the cherry blossoms and baby animals, how could Seungmin possibly contain his need for his crush's affection? 

So after four separate occasions of foreigners stopping to ask for help to the Pokemon store and Ghibi museum, and four occasions of Hyunjin touching Seungmin and having to let go, Seungmin said fuck it and initiated the contact himself this time. Seungmin set down his sketchbook and intertwined his finger's with Hyunjin's.   
Hyunjin paid no mind to it and squealed at a shiba inu being walked by their owner. Seungmin's rapid heartbeat died down bitterly. How was it so easy for Hyunjin to be close to him when Seungmin felt like he was going to combust every time they touched?

"Seungmin? Are you okay?"

Seungmin realized he'd been staring at Hyunjin and tried to act normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hyunjin pursed his lips in disbelief. "You were looking at me funny. For a long time."

"That's cause you're pretty, hyung." Seungmin rolled his eyes as he said it, because even though Hyunjin probably wouldn't be suspicious at the compliment since people called him pretty all the time, Seungmin still wanted to play it off in a sarcastic, teasing way. For security.

Hyunjin beamed. "You're prettier. You're very handsome, Minnie."

"Thanks, but no one's prettier than you."

Seungmin felt the whole world freeze for a second. Why did he say that? This would be harder to brush off. 

"No one? Not even V from BTS?"

Seungmin exhaled when seeing that Hyunjin was making a joke, giving him an out. "Okay, there I have to draw the line."

Hyunjin chuckled and nudged Seungmin with his shoulder. Seungmin turned away to check his phone, as he was too overwhelmed to keep looking at the older. He was relieved to see it was time for his next class.

"I gotta go, hyung. Architecture 101 starts in eight minutes."

Hyunjin groaned. "But I don't have another class for an hour! I'll be so bored without my little Minnie."

"Hang out with Felix or Jisung."

"They're too busy with their boyfriends."

"Boyfriends? As in plural? Like they both have boyfriends? Like Felix has a boyfriend? When did that happen?"

Hyunjin laughed. "Two weeks ago! He finally confessed to Changbin hyung."

"Ugh, does this mean we're going to have to hang out with Changbin now?"

At this point the two had stood up, brushed the grass off their jeans, and packed up their things. And unfortunately, stopped holding hands. But to Seungmin's delight, Hyunjin walked over to Seungmin's left to take the hand that wasn't holding his smoothie.

"Yes, Changbin will become more present in our lives from now on. But I think you can grow to like him."

Seungmin groaned and Hyunjin giggled.

"Look at me and Jisung. We used to hate each other, and now he's practically my brother!"

"You are both much friendlier people than me. When I hate someone, I hate them."

"I guess I can accept that, because that must mean when you love someone, you really love them."

Seungmin felt his anxiety rise. "I guess so."

Hyunjin stopped and walked into Seungmin's path so they were right across from each other, Hyunjin staring into Seungmin's eyes. This, naturally, made it very difficult for Seungmin to breathe.

"Do you love me?"

Asphyxiation only drew nearer at Hyunjin's question. "Of course I love you, Jinnie.:

Hyunjin stood even closer to Seungmin, so close their noses were almost touching.

"Do you love me?"

And maybe it was the sunshine, or the birds tweeting, or the way Hyunjin repeated the question so softly, like he was afraid in so many ways of so many things, but something came over Seungmin and he did something he never expected himself to do. 

Seungmin threw away his smoothie,-just tossed it away-knocked off Hyunjin's hat, and took the older boy in his arms, kissing him deeply. Hyunjin kissed back and cradled Seungmin's face in his hands. Seungmin smiled into the kiss and Hyunjin smiled as well, pausing to rub their noses together. When they broke apart for air, they were panting but smiling, their foreheads still touching.

"Yes, Hyunjin. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> woo its two fifteen in the morning  
> anyway this is the first fic i've ever posted on here! I've written tons of fics before though. they just never made it to the internet.   
> but yeah i hope you like this! i've written some other skz fics that i plan to start uploading here soon. one's a woochan texting au and another is a minsung slow burn au where minho is a fashion designer and jisung is a makeup artist. which one would you like to see first? let me know!


End file.
